Blood Spiral
The Blood Spiral is one of the four primary factions. The clan appears to revolve around dark, ancient magic and Titans. The Brotherhood's leader was the Betrayer, who ruled it through Rassimov. The Tome that they use is known as the Loreslave. Base The only known base of the Blood Spiral is the Blood Spiral Base, located in a desert region of the Siberian Plateau where there are known to be training rooms, the Betrayer´s throne room and the Spiral Mark. History The Blood Spiral was once a large organization of minions under the Betrayer, who in some manner betrayed Lord Casterwill and made mortal enemies with his entire family, attempting to ressurect the Nullifiers. Throughout time after the deaths of both Lord Casterwill and the Betrayer, the Spiral appeared to have dwindled to a very small group. At some point in time, at least three of whom found their way into the employment of the Organization. Another member of the Spiral, the young Kiel, at some point succeeded in setting the Paris Casterwill house aflame, killing the parents of Sophie Casterwill and separating her from her big brother, Lucas Casterwill. After these events, the leader of the Spiral, Rassimov, succeeded in a secret plan to cripple the Organization from the inside by allowing Dante Vale to recover the Amulet of Archwarder. With this Titan, the Huntik Foundation was able to weaken the Legendary Titan of Immortality, Overlos, in order to defeat the Professor and send his Legendary Titans back to the Spirit World. After the fall of the Professor, the Blood Spiral Brotherhood emerged from the shadows of history and replaced the Organization as the primary antagonists. As a part of their plot to destroy the Casterwill family, the Spiral sought to recover the Amulet of the evil Void in order to resurrect the rest of the Nullifiers. Members See also the List of Blood Spiral Members The Blood Spiral is run by Rassimov, who carries out the orders of the incorporeal Betrayer. Rassimov is a terribly powerful seeker and later died when he tried to obtain the power of the Red Comet. At almost Rassimov's level are Shauna and the silent Wind. Under them is also Tantras, who recruits new minions to serve the will of the Spiral and who also trains these recruits along with training most of their powerful seekers like Harrison and Kiel to destroy the Casterwills. The Casterwill Hunters are higher versions of the Silent Soldiers, being a more powerful and a greater threat to the Huntik Foundation. They serve Kiel and Marduk, and will do anything to capture and destroy one more member of the Blood Spiral's hated enemies, the Casterwill family. Upon entry into the Blood Spiral, a Spiral mark is placed on the member. These marks connect the group and can grant power to the Spiral member. They can also be used to signal the members or inflict pain to the member. The basic class of Blood Spiral members are the Silent Soldiers. Much like the Organization's Suits, the Silent Soldiers do the bidding of the Spiral and are the bulk of their members. Harrison Fears was inducted into the order along with his brother, Den Fears, although the latter defected to the Huntik Foundation. Zhalia Moon, who had grown up in the same orphanage as the Fears brothers, joined the Silent Soldier ranks as a double agent in order to protect Harrison. Abilities The Blood Spiral Brotherhood mainly relies on dark and ancient magic. Spells that are shown in the series include Darkvoid, Darkwave, Bladewave, Cutrace and Hopeshatter. They also use dark incantations including Underfear and Newfury to increase the negative emotions in a targeted Seeker, namely new recruits Like their spells, their Titans also revolve around dark powers, including ancient Hecto-Titans. The Blood Spiral's foot soldiers, the Silent Soldiers, primarily use Titans that draw power from dark emotions like rage and fear including Harlekin and Marauder. it:Spirale di Sangue Category:Factions